Trip to Calormen
by Narnia Freak
Summary: When Calormen soldiers kidnap Lucy Peter, Susan, and Edmund go and try to save her before its to late
1. Chapter 1

Trip to Calormen

Trip to Calormen

Prologue

Lucy woke to the sound of banging on her door it was about the middle of the night. She sat straight up in her bed scared to death. Her door swung open and four Calormene soldiers ran in. Shadows from the moon ran across their dark faces making them look even scarier.

"Get dressed, you're coming with us!" the first one said holding out a sword.

Lucy only being 10 did the only logical thing she could think of. She went for her bow and arrows, but the second Calormene soldier had already threw them out of the window. She then had another idea. She could jump out the window then she noticed that it was cold and dark outside and a long way to fall from her bedroom window in Cair Paravel.

"Get dressed!" the first one yelled, "Or you die!"

"How did you get in here!?" she asked very confused and scared.

"Doesn't matter! Now do as I say before I lose my patience with you!" the first one said getting frustrated.

She got out of her bed ran to her dresser and threw on her clothes. The first one made a gesture to the biggest one of the group. He scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. The third soldier threw a rope ladder down the window and they all climbed down it Lucy kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Let me go! Help!" she yelled as they reached the bottom of the rope ladder.

"Theres no chance of that!" said the soldier that was holding her.

He then threw her into a bag, and she cought one word before it all went blank "sacrifice".


	2. Chapter 2

Trip to Calormen

Chapter 1

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and some of the royal guard all came running into Lucy's room. They had heard yelling and screaming but apparently they didn't make it on time. Her bed was empty, her window was open, and so was her dresser. Susan was inspecting the room when she saw the sign of Tash stamped on the wall. She ran her hands over the mark on the wall and called to the others.

Susan felt like the room was getting darker and darker though in reality they had just lighted a new candle. She now recognised the strong leathery smell of Calormenes, Orieus had taught her the exact smell of them, but she had not imagined it being this strong. She then heard a distant sound of hooves pounding against the earth, and she knew that those were the men who took her sister and were running off with her, right now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"You know what this means right…." Said Edmund

"She was kidnapped by Calormene soldiers!" finished Peter

"How could this happen?" whispered Susan her hand still on the mark, only a year after their reign and they were already making enemies!

Her clothes felt like they were sticking to her skin she was sweating she was scared for her sister what if they hurt her? what if they killed her? or worse what if they tortured her? what would she do with out her sister? She thought that Peter and Edmund felt the same way.

"Where could they have taken her?" asked one of the guards

"Well, that was a really dumb question! Back to Calormen of course where else would they take her!?" Peter yelled anger rising inside of him, his expression was terrifying Susan could tell he was really angry

"Now Peter, that was awfully mean of you! Also lets not do anything rash before we know all of the facts!" Susan said trying to calm him down

"Me! Their the ones that kidnapped our sister, and what other facts do we need, the sign of Tash is stamped on the wall, there is no other evidence!" Peter half screamed

"Peter stop yelling!" Susan said in a hushed voice

Peter was about to retort but Edmund cut in, "Why would they even want to take Lucy? We haven't done anything to them."

They all fell silent to those words. He was right, why did they want Lucy? They hadn't done anything to them. Susan had been in Lucy's room thousands of times and always had felt comfortable in it, but now it felt sinister and the stone walls which had given her so much warmth now were as cold as ever. The night grew lighter and lighter till the sun was fully over head and not one of them had said a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Trip to Calormen

Chapter 2

Only one day had passed since the kidnapping, and they were about ready to leave on their great journey to Calormen. Susan wore the dress Lucy had given her for her birthday; it was a beautiful shade of green with tiny gold flowers on it. Susan walked the beautiful stoned halls of Cair Paravel sad that she had not heard Lucy's wonderful laugh in one day. Soon she saw Peter pass by. Peter was wearing a leather jerkin with a gray shirt underneath it.

"Oh, Peter!" she called

"Yes, Susan," he asked walking back to her.

"Please tell me everything almost ready, please; I'm so worried about her what if she gets hurt?" Susan cried

"Now let's try to keep that thought out of our minds she will be fine trust me, and, yes, everything is ready," he assured her.

"Oh, do tell me we will be leaving today then?" she asked feeling a little better

"No, unfortunately not, we leave tomorrow at dawn." he replied

"Oh, ok then," she said feeling downhearted again.

"Now don't be like that, Susan, she's alright trust me!"

"Ok," Susan sighed.

"Well, if that is all, Susan, than I will be on my way,"

"Yes, that is all," she said, watching Peter walk down the hallway

She then went to her room collapsed on her bed and sobbed. She could here the sounds of guards passing by and Mr. Tumnus. She felt sorry for Mr. Tumnus, Lucy was his best friend and he was her too, she could not imagine how hard it must have been for him walking around the halls and not hearing her cheery voice. She eventually fell asleep.


End file.
